The Son of Satan and the Ace of Michael
by FromBetaToAlpha
Summary: Irina, Rin and Yukio were best friends when Irina stayed in the church as a child and ran away from home. Irina left them as a child and joined the other Exorcist branch aside from True Cross. Now, the Demons of Gehenna and True Cross oppose the alliance of the Three Powers. Akeno was chosen as Peace Officer. How is Irina going to meet them if she wasn't the chosen one? Please try!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist and High School DxD does not belong to me. They were properties of Kazue Kato and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

Chapter 1

Rias Gremory, the Crimson Ruin Princess, her hair that has the color that shame a ripe strawberry rides with wind, throwing her strawberry scented shampoo on her sides. "...Unexpected." She said as her brows furrowed, earning a look from her subordinates.

"Prez, what do you mean?" Her pawn, Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Empeor said in concern. He saw that his president was in very deep thought.

"Rias, is there something bothering you?" Akeno Himejima, the Priestess of Lightning said, pouring some tea on her King's cup.

"You see... I got a report from the higher ups. One branch of the Church doesn't believe that the angels sided with the fallen angels and devils." Rias said, taking her cup.

"A branch of priests shouldn't shake you, right, Rias-buchou?" Kiba Yuuto, the Wielder of the Holy Demonic Sword said, with a frown, he has hated priests to no end after all.

"The problem is, it's not just priests. It's the branch that our kind hates, the Exorcists of the True Cross. They don't agree with the terms of the alliance, and I don't think the Eight Demon Kings agreed as well." Rias said.

"Eight? I thought there were four?" Issei said.

"Yes, there were Four Satans, or Devil Lords. But these Demon Kings are other news. They rule Hell, their words can subdue the Original Satans, and furthermore, those Demon Kings work under the direct commands of the God of Hell." Rias said.

"Have these "Kings" made their move?" Akeno said.

"I have heard that the King of Time is currently opposing Hell and allied himself with the Exorcists, the King of Light is in an organization that has declared war on True Cross, or so they say." Irina Shidou, the Ace of the Archangel Michael said. "I have heard about those exorcists, and they're really strong, an independent faction of the church."

"As I have heard, it seemed that the King of Time has been supporting that Organization for over 200 years, and there're rumors in the organization, that the previous Paladin raised two Princes of Hell." Xenovia, the Wielder of Excalibur and Durandal said, crossing her arms.

"What're we planning to do now then? I don't think we should just sit around doing nothing." Issei said.

"My big brother decided to send someone to True Cross Academy to be an exchange student. Of course, True Cross agreed." Rias said.

"I thought they were against us." Koneko Toujou, the Nekomata Senjutsu User said, taking a bit from her bread.

"You're right, Koneko. But Lord Samael, the King of Time, approved of the exchange. He said he's going to keep it a secret from the Exorcists." Rias said.

"Who will we be sending, Buchou?" Issei said. "I don't want to lose any of you..."

"It was only for a month, Issei." Rias said. "Akeno. As much as it pains me to say this..."

"Oh my, you're giving me Issei for a month, Rias?" Akeno said with a smile.

"Buchou... No..." Issei said, standing up.

"The exchange student would be... You, Akeno." Rias said with a frown.

"Oh my~!" Akeno smiled. "Then if it's what Sirzechs-sama wants... I have to let go of Issei for a month!"

"EHH!? R-Rias-buchou!" Issei said. "Can't it be Kiba?"

"Big brother said, that since Akeno have 'holy' connections, due to her priestess lineage, and Lord Samael won't budge unless another demon was sent to his school, which even Michael wouldn't like to send any of his angels to the territory of the King of Time, Akeno was deemed worthy." Rias said. "Besides, it's about time you know the difference between Devils and Demons."

Everyone's eyes looked at her skeptically. "W-What do you mean, buchou? Aren't they the same?"

"That's what I though as well, I only learnt of the difference yesterday because of my big brother. Devils are beings with bat wings, who lives in hell, makes contracts with several people, and is governed by 4 Devil Lords. On the other hand, demons are more sinister. Their strength is their heart, their weakness is their tail, they are unable to go to the human world and so, they possess humans and other things that can be found in the human world. They could range from dust to humans. They are governed by 8 Kings and 1 God. They also live in hell, but in a deeper part, below the Underworld, but above Cocytus, it's called Gehenna." Rias said.

"So... The Satans, Angels and Fallen Angels hid that from us as well?" Xenovia stood up with a frown.

"The Satans do not know of it till yesterday, the one who explained was the Fallen Angels and the Angels backed them up." Rias replied.

"Please let me take part in this as well." Irina stood up. "I...heard of that difference before, but I didn't pay any attention. It was from a priest who took care of me when I was young, after I left this town. I'm sure we can get some information about the True Cross, right? Oh, and I was playing with two other kids back then~! The one is a guy with three moles, and the other was a really loud guy."

"Hm, I see, but you will only go to that church since there is no one here who can go there except you, Xenovia and Asia." Rias said.

"Rias-buchou! But..."

"Issei-senpai. That's enough." Gasper Vladi, the Half-Vampire Half-Devil Time Stopper, said, tugging at Issei's sleeve.

"But... If what buchou said is true, shouldn't Irina go with someone? They oppose the alliance right?"

"I don't think they have the courage to attack an angel..." Asia Argento, the Ex-Nun who holds Twilight Healing, said and putting her palms together. "Ah, Lord, I pray for Irina-san's safety!"

"Thank you, Asia!" Irina smiled and sprouted her snow-white wings. "Off I go~! Take care everyone!" She jumped from the window and headed towards the church which was really far from Kuoh. "I'm going to see them again~! Yukio~! Rin~! Wait for me~! Teehee~ I'm no longer a boyish girl so I think they're not even gonna recognize me!"

**Note: Hello! I made of another fanfic, a Hataraku Maou-sama and Ao no Exorcist crossover, and now High School DxD and Ao no Exorcist came to my mind! Ah! Well, I decided to write this one at the same time as the other fic, and hope I get enough time to update them at the same time. This will be more serious than the other though, and the Devil-Demon difference isn't true, I just compared how demons were viewed at both animes and wrote it, also in the DxD wiki, demons are Devils, while on AnE, it's demons, so I thought of classifying them like that. Haha, sorry if you don't like it, and please review! It will mean a lot to me, and give me some motivation. If it's negative then still review, it will correct my mistakes and improve. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wings of a gigantic dove flew towards the church, blinding some of the priests that were currently there.

"W-What!?" They said covering their eyes, as the light died out.

"Hello, everyone! It's been a while~!" Irina said in a cheerful voice. "Wow, nothing changed in this church."

"E-Eh... A beautiful angel fell from the heavens?" One of the priests said.

"You don't remember me? It's me Shido-kun! Though you probably don't know, my full name is Shidou Irina~ I told you guys Shido is my first name because it sounded so boyish. Here's my proof." She leaned on a priest and whispered an embarrassing secret that only Shido would know

"W-WHAT!?" He said. "Wow! You've really grown! And.. Did you just have wings, Shido-kun... I mean..."

"Yeah. I have been reborn as an angel, the Ace of the Archangel Michael. I'm here to talk to Mr. Fujimoto... The paladin, I want to reason with him about the alliance-"

"We're sorry, Shido. But... It pains us to say this, Father... Is dead." One said.

Irina's eyes widened. "W-What...?"

Rias and Akeno were left on the room, as Rias wanted. "Akeno... Please, I want you to reason yourself out! I want you to stay! Please plead to Big brother..."

"Rias... I'll do it. I will do this. Orders from the Sirzechs-sama is absolute, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry... I tried to ask for reconsideration... But..."

"It's alright, Rias." Akeno smiled and hugged her friend. "I will do this and make you proud. Why you ask? I'm a part of the Gremory Household after all."

"That's right... What do I have to worry?"

Irina walked on the street while she held her head, as the information said to her was too much for her to contain.

"Y-You mean to say... That Father Fujimoto died because Satan took over his body? And...that...Satan was after Rin and Yukio, and now they're in the True Cross Knights?!"

"Yes. We knew Yukio was an exorcist, and we only recently heard of Rin becoming one. They attend True Cross Academy right now."

"I'm going to attend True Cross Academy! I have to... Rin... Yukio... Wait for me!" She thought as she sprouted her wings, but stopped.

"An angel?" Irina looked behind her, and her eyes widened. It was definitely him. That messy hair that was so black it looked tinted with blue, wide blue eyes, and all other features that tied her to her childhood friend.

"You're... Rin..." Irina said stepping back, her whole body shook and emotions exploded inside her.

"Eh? Why does such a beautiful chick know my name?" Rin tilted his head, though his heart and mind shouted 'Danger! Get out!' but he doesn't want to. Even Kuro wasn't helping, he jumped out of Rin's shoulder and jumped in between Rin and Irina.

'I won't let you hurt Rin, you damned angel!'

"A-Angel!?" Rin said looking at Irina with doubt. If that's true, then an angel has been sent to kill him? But why does the chick shaking, and why does she seem so familiar to Rin?

"Rin... I...It's me." She said wiping her tears. "Judging from the cat and the sword, I assume you became a Tamer and a Knight, huh?" She said. "I was a knight before too..."

"NO! Work mind! Why does she know me!? How can I forget such a beautiful girl!? AH! WHY!?" Rin said holding his head. "Oh, wait, you're an angel, right?" He gritted his teeth. "Mephisto told me not to create any trouble on my way back home, but if you came here to kill me, I'll fuckin not hesitate to fight!"

Irina stepped back. "Rin! What are you doing? We're on the same side! I'm an angel! It's me! Shido!"

Rin blinkred a few times. "Huh? Shido?" He looked at Irina from head to toe. None of them resembled his childhood bestfriend. The only boy who would play with a demon's child like him. "D-Don't tell me..."

Irina smiled.

"You got a sex change operation!" Rin said with his jaw dropping.

"NO I DIDN'T! I WAS A GIRL FROM THE START! I WAS BOYISH, OKAY!?" She said with a pout. "Anyway, now, I am an angel, I shall get rid of your worries, Rin!"

Rin unsheathed his sword, and Irina's eyes widened. "R-Rin!"

"You think you could get away by playing with my childhood memories?! What, someone sent you to spy on the monster 7 years ago, and now you come back when I'm 17, wanting to kill me?" Rin said, his one-track mind misinterpreting the getting rid of the worries as killing him.

"Y-You're being possessed by Satan! That glow..." Irina said covering her mouth, remembering several of her and Xenovia's comrades die after spontaneous combustions with those blue flames. They only managed to avoid getting possessed using their holy swords to ward off evil.

"Shut up, Shido! Why are you playing dumb!? You know it right? I'm the fuckin' Son of Satan, and no one cares about what I think! I don't chose to be that bastard's son! Why can your superiors understand it!" He yelled, the blue flames surrounding them getting stronger than ever.

Irina's eyes widened. "Son... Of... Satan?" She stepped back, still shaking, how did that happen? Rin wasn't a bad guy at all. He was always smiling... Sure he has his temper, but that's what made him who he is. "Rin...our kinds have made peace with each other, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Please, Rin, listen to me. I wouldn't do that to you... You're my friend right?"

Rin calmed down, looking at Irina's sincere eyes, he sheathed his sword again, making the blue flames, the proof of his lineage vanish. "What do you mean, made peace?"

"Currently on an alliance to fight against the Khaos Brigade. I came here to try to pursue the paladin, Fujimoto-san, to speak to Vatican about our common enemy, then there were the demons to begin with, a different race than the devils." She said holding her cross necklace. "Please believe me, Rin! I would never..." She walked towards him and looked up at him, who was now taller than she is because of growth spurt.

Rin looked down at Irina's purple eyes, somehow, he could say that she wasn't lying. That she could be trusted and believed. But as her plump, soft, heavenly breasts hit him, prompting her cross necklace to hit him as well, his chest began to emit smoke. "AH!" He said immediately stepping back, away from her.

Irina gasped. "KYA! I'm sorry! Rin! I didn't mean to..." She removed her necklace immediately and helped him up.

Their eyes met, blue and purple, devil and angel. For minutes they stayed on the particular position, not moving as their eyes meet intimately. Irina examined his face, his handsome face, the face fit for a prince, that wild look on his eyes as if ready to murder anyone who hurts her princess made her heart beat faster.

Rin looked at Irina's gentle face. An angel's face that was pure and beautiful, without a speck of imperfectness. He felt like he was gazing at a goddess with long light brown hair tied in twin ponytails, that not only looked like shining caramel, but also smelled like one.

The next day at True Cross Academy, on the doorway towards the nearest Holy Spot in Kuoh

"Ah... What's taking that idiot so long? He was supposed to meet us right now after saying his regards to the priests that raised him." Kamiki Izumo said, crossing her arms on her chest, which growed a bit. "He hasn't showed his moronic face since yesterday... Not that I'm worried or anything."

"Eh? Guitar-brows getting impatient? What's new?" Bon tch'ed. "But you have a point, that idiot is taking too long."

Izumo muttered something about Bon being a gorilla. Konekomaru looked down. "W-what if... He attacked Okumura-kun? His flames can kill anything with affiliation to Gehenna."

Shiemi looked down. "But it's not like Rin to be late, especially on seeing Yuki-chan off to Kuoh Academy as an exchange student."

Yukio looked at them. "Just tell nii-san my regards okay? Soon, the one who's going to replace me will be here."

"Sensei! Is the exchange student an exorcist?"

"I heard she's a descendant of an angel and a priestess. Other than that, Sir Pheles refused to say anything else." Yukio said. "I think she's going to be an Aria, or a Tamer." Yukio said and his eyes widened when finally, Mephisto came towards them with a beautiful girl in a ponytail and a kind smile.

"So beautiful!" Bon thought. "Ah... I sound like Shima."

"My name is Akeno Himejima, it's nice to meet everyone! Yukio-kun..." She was infront of Yukio in an instant. "Take care of my friends~ If they get hurt because of you... I'll definitely zap you to death." She said with a demonic smile.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. Descendant of an angel my ass. He thought. She's definitely something not to be opposed.

**Note: Hello! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series. I have a case of OCD, so I wanted everything to be fair, and due to that, I will update this until it reaches the current number of my Maou-sama x Ao no Exorcist fanfic, and after that, their chapters will be released at the same time. Thank you so much for reading, and please review~ have a nice day!**


End file.
